Sepulveda
by robovacation
Summary: Ciel is intrigued by the new student in class, but what is he hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**AU/OOC**

_Don't look at me like that._

_All of these people kept asking me for Sepulveda like ohh robo you're so handsome can't you let me have a copy ohh robo i'll suck your dick for it i'll bake you a cake and then suck your dick and i'll clean your house followed by some more dick sucking. Like...how am I supposed to say no to that?_

_SO what I decided to do was edit (to an extent) every single chapter and individually upload them in hopes that they won't be AS terrible as the originals. There are 23 in total - and here is the first!_

_**WARNING. PLEASE READ THIS. **This fic was first published in August 2011. It was my FIRST fic and the chapters following the first few are LONG. And it was back when I stupidly thought it was cool to include EVERY fucking person from the Kuroverse. Which it's not. It's not fucking cool. I can edit is as much as I please but there will STILL be stupid shit in there, you can only tidy up a turd so much you know what I'm saying. I am so ashamed of so many things just be prepared also if you review don't be a dick about it or compare it just give me good vibes and I'll continue to upload a chap a week._

_It's so so so cliche. It's like reading some shit manga. God it FUCKING SUCKS OKAY. _

_...but not as good as you do - so here you go!_

_.._

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

_BEEP. BEE-_

"Shit." Ciel groaned as he frantically hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, the small device clattering against his bedside table.

The male turned around, burying his head under the covers to escape the dawn. The morning sun which was barely peeking through the blinds seemed to assault his face and he hated every second of it.

It was September and the summer break had ended not too long ago. Ciel hated summertime so it was both good and bad, the bad part being school was back in session.

"Ciel!" He could hear his mom calling him from downstairs. "Get ready it's almost time for school!"

Slowly dangling his feet off of the bed he leaned forward and ran his hand through his messy dark locks, his half-assed attempt at combing them. He took in the smells of breakfast and the sounds of his mother getting ready for work, yawning as he turned to face the door to his room.

"I'm up, I'm up…I'll see you later, don't worry about me!" he yelled as he got up, almost tripping on a pile of books.

"Fine. Breakfast is on the table. Be good and remember it's only your second week of school so DON'T BE LATE! Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah - got it, mother! So long, have a _loovely_ day at work!" he said cheerily as he motioned his right hand to shoo her out, knowing that she couldn't see him.

"Love that sass in the morning dear, but if I get another notice saying you were late you're going to get it! See you tonight!" she proclaimed right before rushing out the door.

After Rachel divorced Ciel's dad when he was ten, she had gone back to school and was now a very powerful attorney. He only saw her every morning for a short period of time and at night whenever she wasn't working late. He had the entire house to himself most of the time which he didn't mind since he usually spent it in his room. Ciel respected her for being a successful single mother and deemed their relationship 'normal'. As for his father, Vincent, he only spoke to him on occasion. He was a busy architect and traveled a lot, lived a few hours away. Ciel didn't really care for him anymore since the divorce due to him being distant, and only labeled him as his father when absolutely necessary.

"I am so glad this is my last year of high school..." the male mumbled to himself as he shuffled towards the bathroom to get ready.

Since Ciel's mom gave him the master bedroom, he was fortunate enough to be a teenager who had his own bathroom. He walked in and glanced at himself in the mirror only for a second before brushing his ivory colored teeth. After he was finished the teenager stood and stared at himself for a passing moment. He looked tired. His deep blue eyes were a heavy contrast against his pale skin, and his lips were bright red. He brushed a few strands of his messy hair away from his eyes and made a face at himself before switching the light off.

After getting out of the bathroom Ciel shed his sleep shorts and t-shirt and grabbed his uniform from his closet. Black slacks and a short sleeved white button-up shirt were lazily put on his small frame, followed by a slim black tie.

"I can't believe they make us wear these skinny black ties, what is this the fucking eighties?" Ciel mumbled once again.

He then picked up his black snug fitting hoodie from the floor and zipped it right up. The male never left home without it, it was his security blanket, the only article of clothing that had to be worn day in and day out. Even though it was fully zipped you could still catch a bit of his shirt and tie, so he thought it was the best attempt at covering up the hated uniform while refraining from getting sent to the dean's office.

Worn black and white sneakers raced downstairs and into the kitchen where he gulped down his simple muffin breakfast and downed his mug of coffee. Still chewing as he stood, Ciel plopped the dishes into the sink and swallowed as he glanced up at the clock on the wall.

'Fuck' Never on time, the teen grabbed his black messenger bag and slung it over his small shoulders as he ran towards his front door. A steady hand turned the knob and the male sighed as it opened, finally stepping outside into the sun-washed morning.

..

Ciel paused and suspiciously looked at his surroundings while standing on his doorstep. He didn't really like people in general and wasn't a very social person. He wouldn't necessarily call himself a misanthrope, but he just felt like ninety percent of socializing was done for selfish reasons, and he didn't really care for it.

A gaggle of high school girls walked by, Ciel overhearing them gushing over some crappy band that probably played crappy music that he could care less about. He made sure they passed several yards in front of him before he decided it was safe to proceed.

The cautious teen raised his right hand above him in one swift movement and covered his head almost completely with his hood before finally leaving his doorstep. 'Why did we have to move so close to the high school?' he thought to himself.

The male carefully walked towards the school which was only about five blocks away, taking in the cool air. It relaxed his slight paranoia as well as his lithe body and it was the only part of walking to school that he enjoyed. Ciel just wanted this day to be over with so he could go home and crawl into bed again.

As the hooded-head hung low the boy's ears regretfully perked up.

"Ciiieeellll!"

'Oh man.' Ciel twitched… 'Here he comes. Never fails. Every damn morning, the same thing.'

"CIEL! Hey, I was calling you from like, a block away!" a blue-eyed, blond boy breathlessly yelled as he caught up to him, playfully shoving Ciel in his abdomen.

He was wearing the same uniform as Ciel, except his short-sleeves were scrunched up to his shoulders, the first two buttons of his shirt were left undone, and his tie was loose. So maybe it wasn't_ exactly_ the same. The student had shoulder length platinum blond hair, his long bangs pulled back in a loose ponytail.

A playful aura was engulfing the boy (as always) and Ciel flinched at the touch. Touching was not a thing the male dealt with well.

He and Alois had been acquaintances since the beginning of high school. Popular, overtly gregarious, and simply annoying in Ciel's eyes, he usually stuck to his side whenever possible.

"Alois! Oh, how goes it? I couldn't hear you, I must have been spacing out." Ciel said with a forced smile, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You know, you say that every morning, isn't it the strangest thing?" Alois chuckled.

"Yeah, super strange - so weird!"

"Anyway, Ciel… so do you want company for your walk to school? Isn't it great that we got the same teacher again this year? Now we can walk together every morning!"

"It's a complete joy, I couldn't fathom being any luckier."

Alois closed his eyes and laughed almost menacingly as he forcefully patted Ciel on the back with every chuckle.

Ciel jerked away from the unwanted shoving and glared at him with a snarl on his face. The two continued walking towards the approaching school, the conversation between them falling silent as they approached the gates to the academy.

Sepulveda Academy was your average private school, guys and girls with wealth and social standing forced to study there by their well-off parents. An enormous, beautifully-built structure, manicured lawns surrounding the entire premises and brick-lined paths leading right up to every building.

Once Rachel had purchased their house a few blocks away, she decided it was absolutely necessary that Ciel attend school there. He, on the other hand, absolutely despised everything about it but never said a word to his mother out of respect. He felt he could bear with the four years and it was his final year here so he was happy to be close to his goal of escape.

The large black iron fence that hugged the boundaries of the school towered several feet into the air, never failing to remind Ciel of a prison.

Crowds of students were starting to gather and morph into their respective groups to catch up on useless topics before the day began. Ciel took in his surroundings with a bit of anxiety, never enjoying being in large crowds.

The two acquaintances entered through the gates and an unfamiliar feeling came over Ciel. He thought strangely of it, but quickly shrugged it off.

"I'm going to stop by my locker, wanna come with?" Alois asked smiling.

Ciel just stared at him emotionless and said nothing.

"So, is that a yes?"

The staring continued.

"You're so weird, just come with me!" Alois pulled Ciel by his arm and dragged him along.

Ciel squirmed out of his grasp as they reached the blond's locker and the male hastily opened the small metal door. Alois sighed and removed his book from it before slamming it right shut in no more than ten seconds.

"There, was that so hard?" Alois stood with a hand on his slender hip.

"Only slightly."

"You know you need to perk up, it's a new school year! Who knows what's in store for us, maybe it'll be something really exciting! Maybe you'll come to school one day without that ugly hoodie, haha!"Alois smirked with a sudden idea in mind and crept closer to Ciel.

Ciel noticed his strange facial expression and sent him a questioning glare, starting to back away. Before he knew it, Alois had pushed him into his own locker, getting within inches of his nose.

He slammed his right forearm against the cold lockers behind Ciel's head and examined the confusion plastered on the boy's face with amusement. The blond slithered his free hand through the opening of his hood, intentionally brushed past the side of his pale jaw and grasped the back of Ciel's warm neck.

Ciel stood there in slight shock. The blond slowly pulled the hood down and got close enough to have his lips hover right over the boy's pale cheek. "You're not allowed to keep this on in class, you know." He whispered softly into his ear.

Ciel snapped and pushed the blond forcefully with both of his hands, causing Alois to fall back and drop his books on the floor, passing students slowing down to gasp at the action.

"What the hell, Ciel! I was just playing!" Alois yelled as he frantically picked up his belongings.

"Fuck you!" Ciel yelled furiously as he wiped the side of his cheek. Never wanting to cause attention to himself, he started to desperately try and calm down. He realized that people were starting to notice them and it was freaking him out.

"I swear I was just playing, it wasn't meant to be malicious. God, Ciel, relax! You're so uptight!"

"Don't touch me so easily. You should know better than that."

"Whoops. Sorry, I forgot you hate being touched by even the air around you! You're so cute I just can't help myself sometimes." Alois stated in mid-pirouette, trying to lighten the mood with his moronic moves.

"Why do you always do such stupid shit? I've known you for almost four years and you don't quit. And I'm not the only one you harass, that's for sure. I'm surprised you haven't gotten your ass beat to a bloody pulp yet."

"I swear it won't happen again!" Alois smiled genuinely.

"Well I'm glad that's settled then. Let's go to class. Oh, and don't ever call me cute again. Ever. " Ciel sighed as he brushed his hands over his chest and pants, trying to get all the Alois particles off of him.

"Yes_sir_!" Alois stood up straight and saluted him.

"Idiot."

..

The bell rang and the two were already sitting in their seats, waiting for the day to begin. Ciel stole the last desk by the window and Alois took the desk to his right. There were a couple of empty seats in the same row in front of Ciel, and one available in front of Alois. Other than that the class was completely packed with students old and new.

The teens in the class hadn't been acquainted with each other enough to be too chatty but small groups spoke amongst themselves in slight whispers as they waited for their teacher.

Ciel leaned back in his chair, thin legs lazily spread apart which lifted his pants up a bit, slightly exposing his white socks. He let his head carelessly roll to his left as he stared outside of the window. As his black locks of hair covered most of his vision, he noticed something odd. Brushing the locks away, he could see a fancy black car approaching the faculty parking lot, slowing to a crawl and then exiting. It did this a couple of times and then parked on the street in front of the private school. He narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on the body inside of the car to no real avail.

"Phantomhive"…

"Ciel Phantomhive?" his teacher repeated himself.

A hard kick to his leg from Alois ripped his gaze from the window and on to his teacher, Mr. Aberline, a very meek looking middle-aged man.

"Uh yea…here. I'm here. Sorry…" Ciel said as his eyes looked down and then back up to stare daggers into Alois.

"What, I was just helping you!" The blond chuckled.

"Ciel please pay attention while I do roll call, or you might be overlooked. And remember no talking!"

"Yes, sir."

Ciel mouthed 'I fucking hate you' to Alois, and Alois returned the gesture by taking his index finger and pointing to his own eye, drawing a heart in the air and then pointing at Ciel.

"Retard." Ciel whispered to himself and shifted uncomfortably.

Alois exploded in quiet chuckles as he laid his head on his desk and silently banged the wood with his fist, a moron in his own right.

"Okay class, since we're all done with roll call, we can finally continue our lesson from yesterda-"

A loud knock on the door startled most of the students in class, and everyone looked up. The door creaked open slowly, only about four inches or so before stopping. The opening of the door was facing away from the class, so as Aberline approached it, no one could see who was on the other side.

"Ah yes, of course! I had almost forgotten. Go and get your books and then come right back to class for introductions." Everyone could hear Aberline whisper to the mysterious knocker as they themselves went dead quiet in the interest if eavesdropping.

Aberline closed the door and walked over to his desk, leaning on it and smiling the humble person he was.

"I almost forgot, class! We have a new student joining us today, a bit late in the game. He just moved here and almost missed the deadline. Please join me in welcoming him when he arrives. Until then please talk amongst yourselves since there's no purpose in starting the lesson without a full class!" He seemed almost too excited to be teaching.

'Um, the guy has already missed a week anyway…' Ciel thought to himself.

The class stayed quiet for the most part. A new student two weeks into the new school year wasn't really a big deal. Since it was a private school it usually had students coming and going as their parents moved locations or couldn't keep up with payments, so they were all used to newbies.

"Psssst!" Alois waved his hands in front of Ciel.

Ciel had been looking outside the window, forgetting about that car that had parked due to the interruption and trying to see if he could notice anything this time. The car was empty and no one was around. He shrugged his shoulders and put it out of his mind.

The male slowly turned his head to the right to silently acknowledge Alois' presence.

"So. A new guy, isn't that exciting?" Alois said in amazement.

"Oh, absolutely. I'm dying to make him my best friend."

"You don't have to be so negative. Maybe you can actually make a friend this time. I just KNOW you love hanging out with moi, but a new face couldn't hurt right?"

"You know you are SO right, Al. Can I call you Al? Maybe I should start socializing and join a club or two and play baseball and fucking kill myself when I get home!" Ciel opened his mouth in sarcastic excitement, rolling his eyes and snarling immediately after.

"You know I hate it when you call me that. Stop it Ciel." Alois crossed his arms and huffed. "I'm not saying to be NORMAL, I would never wish such a horrible thing on you, I'm just saying to you know...TALK once in a while."

"Do words not come out of my mouth when I'm forced to speak to you every day?"

"Ciel, you have an attitude problem you know that, right? No wonder you're always alone. Too bad the new student isn't a girl, you could use a girlfriend. Wouldn't that be lovely!" Alois jumped out of his chair and clutched his heart with the palms of his hands. "Oh yes, lovely to meet you _misses Phantomhive."_

"I have no use for people like that."

"What? A girlfriend? Come ON we're 17, manly men! Well…we're men at least. Right? Hah! I think it's time you find someone, don't you?" Alois questioned him seriously.

"So what about you then, have you found someone? You 'manly' man you.."

"Hmm… maaaybe I have! Heehee!" Alois chuckled with all ten fingers scrunched close to his mouth.

"I'll never tell you who it is though, it's a secret. And ANYWAY we weren't talking about the lovely social butterfly which is me; we were talking about the weird ANTI-social _outcast_ which is YOUR lovely self!"

Alois pointed a slender finger deep into Ciel's right shoulder and hummed.

"You're psychotic. I don't really feel like discussing this with you." Ciel said as he shifted his body and slapped Alois' finger away.

"And what did I say about touching me? The next time you do that I'll kick you in your god damn face."

"Oh, so angry! Raawrr!" Alois lazily pawed the air with his right hand. "So fierce!"

"Eat shit."

"You know deep down inside you want to be loved! You'll see, one day someone is just going to walk right through the door and BOOM you're going to fall head over heels in love, watch!" Alois sang jokingly.

"Sorry, I don't wear heel-"

A loud single knock on the door startled Ciel, cutting off his speech.

A few seconds went by and the door slowly creaked open, every single student shutting right up and darting their heads towards the front of class.

Still leaning back in his chair, Ciel's head was down but his deep blue eyes were lazily fixated up towards the door. Ciel stared at the figure behind the frosted glass as the new student finally walked out, now situated in front of the entire class.

"Ahem" their teacher tried to get everyone's attention, realizing that it wasn't needed. "This is our new student, Sebastian Michaelis. Please be friendly in welcoming him to our wonderful class!"

"God. _Damn."_ Ciel said impressively under his breath with slightly raised eyebrows, Alois being the only one who could hear him.

..

* * *

_So I gave Ciel more of a filthy mouth don't judge me._

_Drunk TBS prompts tomorrow on tumblr!_

_Continue? Y/Y? _


	2. Chapter 2

_I might talk a lot of shit about this fic but if I would have never written it I would have never met the love of my life. Thank you Meg for clicking on this shitty thing, because if you didn't my life would have probably been in shambles. I love you._

_Here is chapter two, or what I like to call - First Impact. Thank you guys for reading!_

_.._

* * *

Upon hearing the mumbled curse, Alois turned his head slowly to face Ciel, his mouth slightly agape. He could see that the male's facial expression was full of intrigue which was rare in its own right. Alois also noticed the slightest blush wash over him which he had never seen in all the years of knowing the boy.

'Now THIS is interesting' he thought to himself.

The blond realized that Ciel noticed him staring, which made him quickly revert back to looking unconcerned, shifting his body and habitually putting on his hood for comfort.

Alois said nothing. He straightened his shoulders, slightly tilting his head as he looked towards the new student, following the actions of the rest of the class.

Ciel's eyes peeked through the hem of his black hood, fixated on the body standing in front of everyone.

'That can't be a student.' Ciel thought to himself. 'He's huge.'

Sebastian was confidently standing with his left arm behind his back, grabbing onto his right elbow. He was tall, about 6'2 with broad shoulders. He wore the uniform but opted for a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, collecting just below his elbow. His tie was done normally, surprisingly. Back slacks however were worn low on his slender hips, and a silver belt buckle was visible due to the two final buttons on his shirt being purposely left undone. A tiny hint of black briefs peeked through as well, but could only be noticeable if you were _really _looking.

'Oh come on. You can see his freakin' boxers.' Ciel noticed from the furthest seat in the classroom.

The new student's jet black hair rested just below his handsome jaw, framing the face beautifully. He tucked a soft lock behind his ear and finally looked up at the class, all the girls melting on the spot. Piercing eyes washed over every soul in every seat, slowly from left to right.

Knowing that he would soon look in Ciel's direction, the male sunk lower into his chair and internally started to panic. 'Please don't look at me, please don't look at me.'

Sebastian's line of sight finally scanned over to the cowering boy and their eyes met for the first time. Ciel tried his best to look uninterested but it failed miserably, the small Adam's apple in his throat jutting up and down when he swallowed. Sebastian's eyebrow gave the slightest twitch, and he then looked towards the front of the class again as if nothing happened.

'What the hell was that.' Ciel felt heat rising to his cheeks and he sank deeper into his seat.

"Umm…Ciel?" Alois whispered.

"Hm? What?"

"You're practically on the floor. You look ridiculous! Sit up straight and take your stupid hood off!" Alois would question him later, so for now he decided to save his small friend from complete embarrassment.

"Argh. Why are these desks so stupid?!" Ciel sat up straight and moved his hood back a bit, unintentionally revealing his extremely flushed face.

Alois noticed and smiled crookedly. "See something you like?" he smirked.

"Hah. Please. _Please._ Please that is so far from the truth."

"Well he is quite the stud now isn't he? I mean look at his chest, ohh…his hands are kind of enormous, you know what they say about THAT. Hee-hee! Your face is SO red! Look at you!" Alois egged him on.

There were two boys seated to Alois' right who overheard and started chuckling, bringing attention to the flushed boy.

"Shut your stupid mouth, Alois. I don't have time for your dumbass accusations so leave me alone!" Ciel tried to whisper but he could feel his anger boiling up inside of him, replacing his previous embarrassment.

Eyes wide and full of mischief, Alois looked to the front of the room in response, dying to embarrass Ciel further after his little outburst. He noticed that Sebastian was about to open his mouth to speak his salutations, so he decided to make his voice known as he cleared his throat and turned to the hooded male, speaking loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Might as well go ahead and buy yourself a pair of heels now because it looks like you're in LOVE to me, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE. Or maybe it's lust? Haha! You want him inside you, don't you? You want him to fuck you with his huge dick! Oh my god, be careful your boner doesn't pop right out of your pants!" Alois was now laughing in that sick maniacal tone, head slung back as he pointed his finger in Ciel's face letting everyone know who he was.

The sound of creaking desks and shifting bodies was apparent as the entire class all turned around to face a now fuming Ciel. Sebastian fixed his gaze upon the boy as well, a confused brow raised.

Heat. So much heat. Ciel could feel it radiating through every part of his body. His stomach flopped, palms covered in sweat, heart practically bursting out of his chest. His hearing seemed to malfunction and his ears felt like they were under water, only making out mumbled laughter that was spewing from the blond.

And then he snapped.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot up from his desk. He reached over to his right, grabbed the asshole's shirt from the collar and punched the shit out of Alois' face with a frantic fist.

Alois tumbled out of his chair, grabbing his bruised cheek. He paused for a second, noticing how blood was splattered on his white uniform - then he tasted it as it dripped from his nose. The blond gave himself a few seconds before finally getting up and glaring at his acquaintance. Now he was angry.

"How dare someone mar my beautiful face!" Alois climbed over the desk like a wild monkey and pounced on Ciel, pulling his hood over his face. Seeing that the boy was momentarily blind, he lifted his arm up into the air and elbowed him hard in the abdomen.

"NGH! You bitch!" Ciel crouched down wincing in pain while Alois stood there grabbing his own jaw, noticing that the inside of his mouth had also been sliced open by his teeth.

The students were all in shock and a blonde haired girl in front of the class screamed "H-hey! Someone get those two heathens off of each other!"

Aberline's eyes darted towards the fighting boys and the man almost tripped as he sprinted towards them. Sebastian followed close behind, noticing that none of the guys in the classroom were getting up to help.

"You piece of shit! DIE!" Ciel stuck his foot out and tripped Alois, making him fall hard on his back. He stumbled towards his fallen body and straddled his waist, keeping his wild ass in place. As he held both of his arms down on the hard floor he heard his teacher running towards them.

"PHANTOMHIVE! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Aberline screamed.

Ciel ignored his pleas and raised his right hand, balled up in the tightest fist he could make. As he pulled back a bit more to gain momentum, he struck down hard with all his force to deliver the blow.

It stopped mere centimeters from Alois' face.

Sebastian had calmly grabbed his small wrist with his over-sized hand. His other arm reached around Ciel's shoulders and pulled him up and away from a frightened Alois. Pressing the younger males back close to his chest, he tightened his grip and stood him up.

Ciel froze. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins as he tried to piece everything together. He was in shock over so many things at once. Alois' big mouth, the fight that broke out, his teacher's screams, the eyes that were watching him, the pain in his abdomen, and the uncomfortable warmth of someone blanketing him from behind. It was all too much.

Ciel caught a scent of the male who had his arms around his body, which jolted him knowing that they were so close.

Alois noticed that the new guy was restraining his previous target and he couldn't help himself.

"Hah. Looks like you got what you wanted." Alois spat a bloody wad of saliva onto Ciel's shoes as the teacher was trying to help him up.

"Trancy you stop that this INSTANT!"

Ciel said nothing as the infuriating comment was directed towards him. He put his spit covered shoe in front of him for balance and forcefully smashed his other foot hard into Alois' thigh, kicking the blond with all he had.

"Aahhh! SH-SHIT!" Alois screamed in utter pain and slumped back down to the floor, grabbing his bruised extremity. "Get this unstable FUCK away from me!"

Sebastian stood there surprised and slightly guilty, feeling sorry for not having taken the boy further away from the blond. His arm tightened around Ciel's small shoulders yet he remained quiet, not wanting to add any fuel to the fire.

"Unstable? Unstable?! Really?! Look at you, you stupid little slut! You make me sick!" Ciel tried to squirm out of Sebastian's hold to continue wailing on the boy, but the tall teen held his ground and effortlessly prevented him from doing any more damage.

"Sebastian I am so sorry but can you please escort Ciel to the principal's office while I handle Alois?"

The new student nodded to Aberline and walked backwards with the smaller male squirming in his arms until they were finally out of the classroom.

The two walked into the empty hallway and the fuming boy realized that he was still in the arms of the voiceless new guy.

"Get the fuck off of me." Ciel rolled his shoulders and tried to wriggle free of the man.

Sebastian stood there and decided that it would be a good idea to let him go before he caused another scene. His grip loosened and their bodies finally detached.

"Shit…" Ciel straightened himself and walked a few feet away, embarrassed and enraged and a million other things. He leaned his back against the cool metal wall of lockers to catch his breath and decided to slide all the way down. He remained seated there as he attempted to speak, his blue eyes now staring up at Sebastian as his feet stomped flat onto the floor.

"So what, you don't talk or something? Thought it would be a good idea to act like a hero on your first day?" Ciel narrowed his eyes like he already hated the male.

Sebastian stood opposite of him in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking completely unimpressed. His body language was relaxed but his eyes were fixated on Ciel completely. Even though he had just held him so close, he just now took in all of the male's features. He noticed that he was sweating, the only skin visible being that on his slender neck. Small beads of sweat traced down Ciel's Adam's apple as he swallowed his frustrations and it made Sebastian mimic the action.

The way Ciel was sitting had his legs spread wide open, and his upper back was at the very bottom of the lockers. He was almost lying down. As Sebastian's eyes continued to move lower down the lithe frame, he was suddenly interrupted by an object hurling towards him.

It was a fountain pen. A sharp, uncapped fountain pen aimed right for his face.

The pen zoomed by Sebastian's right cheek and sliced a tiny bit of flesh before slamming against the wall with a loud clack. Sebastian snapped out of it and quickly placed the tips of his fingers on top of the cut, checking to see how deep it was. It seemed to be a small scratch as there was a sudden sting, his digits smearing the tiniest bit of blood.

Ciel took off laughing like a crazy person, sprinting as fast as he could down the hallway.

"Thanks for the escort, lurch!" his voice faded as his frame went out of Sebastian's view.

..

'Why the hell was he staring at me like that? He was so distracted he didn't even see it coming. Loser. Big dumb idiot.' Ciel chuckled to himself as he raced mindlessly ahead, maneuvering his way through the memorized tangle of hallways.

A few seconds later Ciel burst through the large double doors and decided to run to the football field. He figured he could rest there for a while until his mind caught up with his actions. Unfortunately, he knew he would have to go to the principal's office no matter what, but that could always wait.

The male had good grades without trying and was never a troublesome student, but even so he knew his mother would be furious when she found out about the events that transpired. Since he was a social outcast it's not like she could truly ground him, though He doubted she would do anything, really.

'Stupid Alois' he mumbled to himself as he continued running, thinking of the blond's condition. In the back of his mind he hoped he hadn't hurt him too badly. 'Wouldn't want a lawsuit on my hands'…

Quick feet clomped over concrete and then grass, and Ciel stumbled upon a bench next to the fence that lined the field. Sitting down to catch his breath, he raised both of his hands above him and looped his fingers through the cold metal, head hanging down. His stomach was still in pain and he the sun bothered his sensitive eyes. This was a horrible morning.

* * *

Sebastian searched everywhere for the small fugitive and couldn't find him in the unfamiliar surroundings. Sweat drenched his thin white shirt and caused some of his hair to stick to his face as he had been running for quite a while. He wiped the sweat from his brow and stood still to catch his breath, scanning every building and bush for the boy.

He realized that he had no idea where he was going and was lost. The male decided to walk outside so he could go back to the front of the school and start from scratch. Walking out towards the light of the hallway, his eyes squinted as the morning sun shone way too bright.

A vast green football field lay out in front of him yet no students were there since it was too early for P.E. Out of breath, he stood still and peered off into the distance, noticing a black blur on the horizon. A small figure sitting on a bench caught his eye, but the hood is what really gave it away.

Sebastian smirked to himself as he slowly stalked his way on over towards the unsuspecting boy.

..

Ciel still had both of his hands raised above his head, clutching onto the fence as he tried to calm himself down. A sudden shadow cast over him from behind, and before he could even turn around a set of hands forcefully interlaced with his.

Blue eyes widened as Ciel stared down at his shoes, the small spatter of Alois' blood still smeared on the white toe. Fear struck the male and he removed his hands from the fence, desperately trying to get away from the unwanted touch. He quickly stood up, turning to face his predator.

"U-Umm." Ciel had no words.

Sebastian still had his hands linked to the fence, flanking both sides of the boy's slender shoulders. He pressed his body as close to him as he could without touching, unsure if he would strike him once again with a foreign object.

Sebastian towered over Ciel's small frame, having to look down at him to finally lock eyes.

"W-what the hell, are you a mute? Say something!" Ciel trembled, and there was only silence.

Ciel noticed the tiny scratch on Sebastian's cheek with blood trickling off of it from where the pen had sliced. 'Shit' he thought. 'How am I going to get out of this?'

"Let me go." Ciel tried to leave but Sebastian only inched closer. His hands were free yet he felt frozen in place, not being able to process everything that was happening. He wasn't used to anyone being this close to him and the male felt entirely helpless.

Sebastian lowered his eyes and slowly pressed his hips against the boy's waistline, slowly backing him into the fence. His fatigue was turning into fury and he felt like devouring the teen whole with the way he glared back up at him.

Sebastian's slender knee fell between Ciel's thighs and forcefully nudged them apart, giving the smaller quite a shock.

"H-hey..." Ciel squeaked, out of breath himself.

Losing his balance, Ciel had no choice but to grab onto the front of Sebastian's shirt so he wouldn't fall. 'Fuck, what do I do?' Ciel thought as he gripped tighter, unintentionally lifting the white fabric up as he shifted. His eyes slowly moved from Sebastian's face down to his exposed torso, watching the small beads of sweat trickle off of fit muscle as the mute's chest rose up and down.

'Ugh, damn. That's pretty hot...' he said to himself. 'No! Stop it, what the hell are you thinking?' He desperately tried to shake the hormonal thoughts out of his mind.

Sebastian released a hand from the fence and placed his lean index finger under Ciel's pale chin. The face was forced upwards, ripping the teen's gaze that was transfixed on his lower body up to meet his eyes. Ciel's hood slowly fell backwards because of the action, revealing his messy locks of hair.

"I-I know you may think I'm small compared to your _ridiculous _size, but once provoked I COULD kick your ass. Don't make me do to you what I did to Alois!" Ciel closed his eyes in arrogance while proclaiming the threat.

Sebastian leaned down as close as he could without having their faces touch, his mouth hovering right below the boy's. Ciel felt his warm breath on his sensitive lips and shot his eyes back open. Both male's glared at one another and Ciel could see the anger in Sebastian's handsome face. Nervousness soon swept over him when he noticed the brute was about to speak, and he bit his bottom lip to calm himself.

"I would _really_ like to see you try." Sebastian spoke for the first time.

Ciel swallowed when he heard the voice, nice and smooth and deep, intimidating as can be. He shivered as he saw those flushed lips moving and felt his anxiety rising. 'What I _really_ need is to get out of here' he thought.

Sebastian was still holding his face with his finger and he saw the opening as the perfect opportunity for an escape. Snapping out of whatever trance he was in, Ciel thought about a devious plan and realized it was the only thing he could do to save himself.

'It's so unconventional it might even work. He'd get the shock of his life. Oh god but what if I don't do it right?! No, no. I have to do this, even if it makes me less of a man. Argh but it's so cruel, a sick joke, I would never want to be caught in a position like that!'

Deep down inside Ciel knew that as a guy he should never do this, but he simply had no choice. Only girls did this to boys, two men were never supposed to engage in such an activity. 'I'm so sorry, manhood. Please don't hate me.' Ciel squeezed his eyes shut. 'Here I go.'

..

...

_**WHAM!**_

Ciel's bony knee slammed right up into Sebastian's crotch with such immense force that it knocked his enormous body back several feet. The teenager soon fell to his knees and then the floor, wincing in agonizing pain.

"Don't fucking challenge me." Ciel said victoriously, a cool smirk on his lips. "Because you'll lose every time."

And with that the crotch-kicker scampered away, running as fast as he could to the principals office, uncaring of Sebastian's condition.

..

"Unnnn…fuuu-ahhh..." Sebastian curled his long limbs into himself as he placed both of his arms between his legs. He felt the bile coming up from his throat and his eyes shut so hard they hurt before it all came out.

After expelling his stomach contents he got up on all fours, dry heaving like a cat trying to expel a hairball. The pain rushed up his abdomen, freezing him in place, his fingers digging deep into the damp grass below.

Breathing heavily, Sebastian lifted his head and saw no trace of the boy, the phantom ball-bruiser now gone into safe hiding like the skeevy rat that he was.

"I'm...I'm going to get that little shit."

_.._

* * *

_Such romance! Review for more passion!_


End file.
